


Midnight Snack

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Summary: You’ve recently given up your filthy smoking habit...only problem is, now you've developed a bit of an oral fixation.





	Midnight Snack

Strangled gasps and moans permeate through the air of the otherwise quiet bunker kitchen. Dean’s head is tilted back, eyes closed, mouth gaping. His finger-splayed hands are plastered against the broad, white surface of the old refrigerator, blunt fingernails scraping at aged porcelain as they frantically scramble for purchase.

The cold floor is punishing against your knees, the thin layer of your jeans offering little protection from the deep ache seeping into your bones. You push the pain to the back of your mind, focusing all of your attention on the hefty column of flesh currently crammed in your mouth. 

Dean hadn’t known what’d hit him as he rummaged around the old fridge for a midnight snack. Your bare feet padding across the tile had managed to slip right through his sensitive, hunter-trained hearing as he browsed the enticing plethora of tasty treats scattered among the the cold shelves. 

You gave no warning as you snuck up behind him - no  _ ‘Hey, baby’, _ not even a  _ ‘May I?’ _  as you drove your hand straight down the grey cotton of his sweats, clumsily cupping and squeezing the soft flesh of him in your palm.

Now, hunting-hardened oblique muscles tense and roll under your braced hands as you steady yourself against him. You hold your gaze on his shadowed jaw as you tighten the wet ring of your sealed lips around his steely length...and suck  _ hard _ .

_ “Holy-fuck-goddammit-shit-kid!” _ Dean chokes as his hips helplessly curl into you, heavy palms loosely thumping onto the top of your head. You feel the tingly scrape of short fingernails against the back of your scalp as you slide back to the tip, his thick shaft glistening under the golden glow of the kitchen lights.

You repeat your assault as you descend on him again, not stopping until you feel the warm press of his balls against your chin. You have to heave in rapid breaths through your nose with the way his thickness is clogging up your throat, and you can’t resist bringing a hand down to feel the bulge of it.

Dean’s grip keeps its place in your hair as you pull back, releasing him with a wet pop, your hand replacing your mouth as you take a second to breathe. His cock is slick with your saliva, allowing you to smoothly pump his  _ impossibly _ hard length as you pant up at him from under your lashes.

He’s looking at you now, head bent forward at the neck, lust-blown pupils blotting out sparkling emerald. His chest heaves, shoulders bobbing as he pushes heavy breaths past full, quivering lips. 

“You-you’re... _ fuck _ -you’re gonna be the fuckin’ death o’ me,” Dean pants down at you.

You run your tongue along the plump cushion of your lower lip, then lift your shoulders in a careless shrug as you flash him a coy smile. The power you hold over him is  _ intoxicating _ ; Dean Winchester: deadly hunter, war-hardened soldier...absolutely  _ liquified _ by a kneeling girl at his feet.

You grip him by the fat base of his cock, angling his length up until it’s curved toward his flushed belly. You hear him suck in a sharp breath as you tongue at his balls, sucking one heavy lump into the wet heat of your mouth while you bring a hand to cup and gently squeeze at the other. Dean whimpers, literally  _ whimpers _ as you alternate your ministrations, shaft desperately twitching in your palm.

You’ve teased him enough, you decide. You want to taste him -  _ all _ of him. Dean makes a strangled sound when you suddenly stuff him back into your mouth, your hands immediately going to work in tandem with your lips as you work to finish him off.

You’re double fisting his base,  _ pump-twist-pump-twist _ , as your head wildly - and with no real rhythm - bobs over and over ruddy, rigid flesh. The lewd, wet noises of your mouth mingle obscenely with Dean’s rising moans - and you idly thank the heavens that Sam’s gone for the weekend.

_ “Fuck-oh-my-god-shit-fuck!”  _ Dean grits as you rapidly pull him toward the precipice. Sharp pain webs over your scalp as the hunter tightens his fingers in your locks-

_ Pump-twist-suck-pump-twist-suck- _

Dean releases a  _ feral _ roar as he spills sticky-salty-hot over your tongue and down your throat. You greedily swallow every thick drop, your cheeks still hollowed around his pulsing length. 

You finally pull away when Dean makes a strangled, shaky sound, no doubt over-sensitive. You swipe at the corners of your mouth with the tip of your middle finger, careful not to let any of his spendings go to waste.

“Holy  _ shit _ , kid,” Dean breathes as he works his sweats back up over his hips. You shakily rise to your feet, trying hard to ignore the hot slick gathering at the crotch of your panties.

“Sorry I jumped ya like that,” you smile shyly, tucking your hair behind your ear. “I just...I needed…” 

Dean smiles then, pearly teeth gleaming as he slips his arms around your waist, pulling you close until your shirt-covered breasts are mashed against his bare chest.

“No apology needed, babe,” the hunter assures you, green-again eyes glittering. “I mean,  _ shit _ \- if I’da known you were gonna have an oral fixation this bad…” He raises his eyebrows high, grin widening. 

“I’da told ya to quit smokin' a long time ago.”

 


End file.
